Cold
by RaeRaeLovesSlash21
Summary: What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold. DarylXGlenn. Read and review please.


_Looking back at me._  
_I see that I never really got it right._  
_I never stopped to think of you._  
_I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win._

"Daryl, I'm sorry we left him." Glenn cried. "He was causing problems."

Daryl walked right up to the little shit and slammed him against a tree.

"You left my brother for dead!" He yelled. "I don't give a fuck if he was being annoying or not! What makes ya think it's okay to leave someone on a roof to die? You're goin' to hell, kid."

"It wasn't my choice." Glenn was still crying. "And I didn't have the key to unlock the handcuffs and if I stayed with him I would of died!"

Daryl sighed and let Glenn go.

"Is that what you would of wanted?" Glenn asked, stepping closer to Daryl. "For me to die?"

Hell no! Of coarse Daryl didn't want him to die. He loves the kid more than anything. He never thought he would ever find love with anyone. Glenn was all he had now. Daryl slowly raied his hand to Glenn's face and stroked his soft cheek.

_You are the antidote that gets me by._  
_Something strong like a drug that gets me high._

Wait a minute

This kid...was one of the people that left his brother for dead.

But he loves him...

"Yes, I wish you would of died too." Daryl said coldly.

He didn't mean it...he was just so angry.

Glenn blinked away tears and grabbed onto Daryl's hand, slowly removing it frm his face. He then ran away from him as fast as he could.

_What I really meant to say._  
_Is I'm sorry for the way I am._  
_I never meant to be so cold._  
_I never meant to be so cold._

After that, there were a few times Glenn would try talking to him, but Daryl had the coldest things to say to him.

"Fuck you."

"I hope you die just like my brother did."

"I lied to you, I never loved you."

"How could I ever be in love with a damn Chink?"

Every cold thing that he told the kid, they were lies.

_To you, I'm sorry about all the lies._  
_Maybe in a different light._  
_You could see me stand on my own again._  
_Cause now I can see._

Daryl missed him. He missed when the kid would sneak into his tent at night because he was afraid. He missed the kisses they snuck when no one was looking. He REALLY missed when they would sneak out into the woods in the middle of the day to...um...get some "alone time".

You were the antidote that got me by.  
Something strong like a drug that got me high.

Daryl is too stubborn and too pissed off to forgive Glenn. Everytime he sees the kid he gets angrier and angrier, and he shows it.

_What I really meant to say._  
_Is I'm sorry for the way I am._  
_I never meant to be so cold._  
_I never meant to be so cold._

"Move." Daryl said, bumping into Glenn, making him drop the fire wood he was carrying.

"Damnitt Daryl!" Glenn yelled. "Get off my ass."

"What did you say to me you little shit?" Daryl got right up in his face.

"You fucking heard me! You hill billy bastard. I wish you were the one we tied to the roof instead of-"

SMACK!

Glenn fell to the ground, hand over his face where Daryl slapped him.

KICK!

He got in the fetal position, protecting his stomach so Daryl would kick it again.

Daryl grabbed Glenn by the hair and yanked him up. Glenn's eyes were wide and he looked so afraid. It almost broke Daryl's heart to see it...but he wouldn't let Glenn know that. He spit right on his face.

"Watch what you fucking say to me." Daryl said between his teeth. He dropped Glenn and stormed off.

_I never really wanted you to see._  
_The screwed up side of me that I keep._  
_Locked inside of me so deep._  
_It always seems to get to me._

"GLENN!" Shane yelled, wandering around the camp.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked.

"No one can find Glenn anywhere, we think he ran off."

Daryl walked out of his tent. He heard screaming and they interrupted him from his fucking nap.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Daryl yelled.

"Glenn's gone." Andrea said softly.

Daryl automatically knew it was his fault, and now all he could picture was Glenn walking around the woods, crying. Then hearing a noise and turning around to see a walker coming at him.

He grabbed his cross-bow and went running into the woods.

_I never really wanted you to go._  
_So many things you should have known._  
_I guess for me, there's just no hope._  
_I never meant to be so cold._

He actually took what Daryl said seriously...which is what Daryl wanted. But now that Glenn is gone and putting his life on the line...Daryl takes everything that he said back. He loves Glenn, he forgives him for what happened to Merle. He doesn't want Glenn dead.

After hours of roaming, he found Glenn. Being cornered by two walkers. He shot his arrow, but was horrified when one of them hit Glenn.

Glenn screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. Daryl put on another bow and shot it through one of the walker's head, The other one started walking towards him, but soon enough got a bow through his head as well.

Daryl ran up to Glenn and to his relief, the bow was in Glenn's leg and not anywhere that could kill him. He pulled the arrow out and Glenn screamed.

"Where the fuck did you learn to aim, huh?" Glenn hissed. He wasn't in the mood to see Daryl. Daryl is the reason that he left the camp in the first place.

"I'm sorry." Daryl whispered and pulled Glenn in for a hug.

Glenn was taken back by his action, but hugged him back.

"For what? Nearly paralysing my leg?" Glenn asked.

"For everything." Daryl replied. "And I love you."

_What I really meant to say._  
_Is I'm sorry for the way I am._  
_I never meant to be so cold._  
_I never meant to be so cold._

From that day, everything was okay. Well, besides the fact that they were trying to survive a zombie apocalypse.

Everything was okay between Daryl and Glenn. REALLY okay. Daryl couldn't be happier and he knew his brother was happy for him too.

* * *

**It's a good song if you don't know it lol.**  
**Very old though.**  
**PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**and Review my other GlennXDaryl stories I've done :) just go look on my profile**


End file.
